


In Every Universe With You

by Alexmonroe



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: A collection of Snowbaz oneshots, All oneshots, Art AU, Cutest Delivery Boy AU, Fighting AU, M/M, This is what I do on the way to school I apologize, Will add as I add chapters, bus stop au, depression au, different au's, sick au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9047729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexmonroe/pseuds/Alexmonroe
Summary: A collection of oneshots from different AU's a friend and I came up with in History class. I will add tags as I continue to write, hope you enjoy. Comment ideas of AU's you want and I'll add them to the list.





	1. You're Even Rubbish At Being Sick

I yawned myself awake as loudly as I could, knowing that Baz was on the other side of the room and would hear me. If I had to be stuck here, with him, on my bloody holiday, I sure as hell wasn't going to let him enjoy it either.

"Stop making so much bloody racket Snow. I know you're doing it on purpose." 

I opened my eyes to glare at him, only to find that he wasn't even facing me. Baz was standing with his back to me, looking at himself in the mirror, straightening his tie. That bastard. Just to spite him, I stretched making a loud noise from the bottom of my throat. but just as the noise started coming out, I was sent into a giant coughing fit. I sat up immediately, then doubled over almost resting my head on my knees as my body shook and shivered with the effort of just staying in one piece and not imploding at the sheer force of my cough. 

"Bloody hell Snow! I said knock it off!"Baz turned around, a glare on his face, but when he saw the state I was in he let out a sigh. "Are you dying?"

When I finally stopped coughing I managed to wheeze out an, "I sure as hell feel like it." Before I fell back into my bed and pulled the covers over my head. 

I felt like crap. My body felt like I had tried to run a marathon yesterday without any training and my throat felt like I'd been eating sand for my whole life. Every swallow was a painful drag of saliva on the ragged, dry inside of my esophagus. I wanted to kill myself. "I'm ready to die. You can suck my blood now, Baz. I'm okay with it." I was startled by the sound of voice. It was husky. Almost a growl. Like I'd been screaming all night, every night for the past week. I groaned again and buried my face in my pillow. This was not going to be a fun day. 

******Baz's POV******

Simon's. Voice. Bloody hell. It was rough and husky, deep and low. Almost a growl, almost a purr. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't just leave him here by himself. He'd probably hurt himself even more but if I stayed I risked doing something stupid, like biting him. Or worse, not.

"I'm not going to suck you blood, Snow. I'm not a bloody vampire."

I could here him chuckling. "Bloody vampire. You made a joke." 

"And you sound like you got hit with a truck. What's wrong with you?" 

I ran a hand through my hair in frustration. On one hand I wanted to wring his neck then bleed him dry. And on the other I wanted to bring him a bowl of soup and cuddle with him in bed. Simon. Bloody. Snow. 

"I think I'm sick." He rasped, peeking his eyes out from under the covers. Just his eyes though. Nothing else, besides that unruly mop of beautifully golden hair. 

"Really now? What gives you that idea? Was it the fact that you sound like you've been gargling sand or the fact that you can't seem to really stop coughing? Please, bring me up to your level of intellect." 

I could practically feel Simon pouting beneath his blanket. "I only meant that I'd been fine yesterday but today I don't feel great. No need to jump down my throat like that."

I sighed. "Fine. Wait here. Don't leave."

"I don't know where you think I'd be going, but whatever. Yeah. I'll stay here." 

I grumbled as I left the room, trying hard not to slam the door behind me. Of course he had to get sick. Of course his friends had to be out of town too. Of fucking course I get stuck having to take care of him. I was stomping down the stairs at this point, fuming, acting like a child. I marched myself into the kitchen, fixing my face quickly. Cook Pritchard noticed me quickly. 

"Basilton! What are you doing here for the holiday? Shouldn't you be with family?" 

I smiled at the cook. "My family is out of town and I had business to attend to here." 

"So I take it you're feeling a bit hungry? What would you like?" 

I chuckled a bit. "I guess I'm a bit hungry, but I'm really here to see if I could beg some soup from you? My roommate, Simon Snow, has a bit of a cold and he could do with something hot. If that's alright? And maybe some milk and tea? If it's no trouble for you, that is."

Cook Pritchard laughed. "Of course not! It's my job isn't it? And sometimes I feel like Simon is the only one who really enjoys my food. He seems to inhale all of it immediately. I'll make him some chicken noodle soup and a few sandwiches. Some scones that you two can share and some tea and milk. Coming right up. Just give me a few minutes. I have some scones in the oven right now." 

Pritchard was officially my second favourite person. I smiled happily. "Thank you cook. I know Simon will really appreciate it and I do too." I smiled extra brightly when she handed me the tray with the soup and drinks, and the bag of sandwiches and scones.

I grabbed some cold medicine from the nurse on my way up as well. Simon was going to flip. And carrying all this up the stairs was so going to be worth it to see that giant smile on his face when he saw all the food here. I was practically skipping up the steps to our room, anticipation brimming. I all but kicked down the door, toning down the smile quite a few notches. Simon was asleep. I could tell by his snores. I carefully set the food on my bed and sat on the edge of his by his waist. 

"Simon. Simon wake up. I know you need sleep but I brought you food and medicine." I shook his shoulder gently. Then almost squealed when he grabbed my hand, gripping tightly.

"Baz..." Even sleeping, his voice didn't sound any better. It sent a shiver down my spine though because it was deeper than normal, rougher. And that was exciting. "Baz please." 

I smiled broadly. But he really did need to wake up before the scones got cold. "Simon wake up." 

At this, his eyelids fluttered and he opened them a crack before closing them as tightly as he could, scrunching up his whole face in the process and shaking his head 'no' slowly, almost jerking it. I almost didn't hear the steady low, high pitched groan that fell from his slightly parted lips as he arched his back. He woke up like this every morning, but every time it sent a thrill through me and made me smile. I quickly fixed my face to cool indifference. 

"Mind letting me go?" I asked, an eyebrow high secretly hoping he'd say yes, but knowing he wouldn't. 

"Oh I'm sorry Baz. Why'd you wake me though? Not that I mind, I was having a weird dream." I tried not to stare when he stretched, shoving his blankets off his legs and exposing a small strip of skin at his waist. 

I let my smile grow for a second. "I woke you up because I brought you food. I went down to talk to Cook Pritchard and she made you soup and sandwiches." I got up and grabbed the tray, setting it on his lap. "The tea is to ease the pain in your throat and along with the soup, warm up all your insides. Everything works better when you're warmer so you'll recover faster. And the milk is to coat your throat so it doesn't hurt as much. The sandwiches are because Cook knows how much you eat. And when you're done with all that, she gave me some fresh scones. Sour Cherry. So hurry and eat before they get cold." I set the sandwiches on the try by the soup bowl. She had packed 4 and I wondered if that'd be enough to sate the black hole in the middle of Simon's body. 

Simon looked up at me, eyes shining in a way I had never seen before. "You got all this for me? And none of it's poisoned? Baz..."

I waved my hand dismissively, secretly floating on the inside. "Try not to think to much of it. The sooner you're healed, the sooner everything can go back to normal." I turned around, hiding my smile of satisfaction. He was so happy. "Now hurry and eat your soup. Or do you need me to feed it to you?"

Simon blushed slightly, looking up at me through his lashes before shaking his head and picking up the spoon, only to be lurched into another coughing fit, almost knocking the whole tray over. I sighed and sat on his bed again, taking the spoon from his hand and rubbing his back until the coughing subsided. I dunked the spoon in the soup and held it in front of his mouth. It was almost cute how he opened up slowly, taking the whole spoon in an effort to not slurp when I was feeding him. I let myself smile. 

"See? It's not that hard Snow. No need to be a drama queen." I almost actually laughed when Simon pouted, crossing his arms and turning his head away when I offered him another spoonful of soup. "Come on, Snow. Eat."

"I can feed myself, Baz." Merlin's beard when he said my name with that voice. "I'm not a child." 

I let out a small chuckle. "Obviously you can't. We've tried that. It didn't work out. And technically speaking, you're still a child. You're not 18 right now. And anyway, just let me help you. If you did this yourself, you'd make a mess. Now shut up and open up." 

Simon glared at me for a little bit longer before sighing and uncrossing his arms. "Fine you're right. I would make a mess. But don't let this fool you into thinking that I can't kick your arse if I needed too. Because I can. And I bloody will." 

I rolled my eyes but decided not to antagonize him further. He was sick after all. "Fine. I get it. You're big and strong. But right now, you're sick and you need some help, so if you could kindly just shut up, and eat your bloody soup, I would really appreciate it." I moved the spoon in front of his face with a raised eyebrow. Simon smiled slightly and opened his mouth. "Thank you. And if you can hurry and eat this, the scones might still be warm when your done. I think you can handle scones by yourself, no?"

I definitely didn't swoon over how fast his face lit up at the idea of scones. How his eyes were bright with excitement and how if I hadn't shoved a spoonful of soup into his mouth when he opened it to talk, he probably would've said something dumb about how fresh scones are his favourite. Of course that little happy smile did not make my stomach flip over and curl in on itself. And no, his little hum of pleasure at the warmth of the soup did not send my heart into overdrive. No. I remained calm through the entire soup ordeal until it was all gone and Simon was happy. 

"Here. Have a sandwich while I go and slather a scone with a horrendous amount of butter. How you like it." I handed him one of the sandwiches Cook had made him and watched him try to inhale it without being sent into a coughing fit. "Crowley Snow! Take smaller bites and sip your tea. Unless of course, you feel the need to die right now." 

Simon paid no heed to my words. It's like he didn't even hear me. He inhaled the whole sandwich before bowing over in a coughing fit. I sighed and handed him his cup of tea. When he was down hacking up his lungs, he gratefully accepted the cup, smiling at up me as he sipped it. I just rolled my eyes at him. He set down his cup and reached for the scone in my hand but I pulled it back before he could grab it. 

"Oh no. You'll just inhale it and have another attack. If you keep doing that it's only going to worsen your sickness. You need to learn to take care of yourself or this cold is going to drag on forever. Now, I'm going to break off reasonable sized pieces of the scone and that's how you're going to eat it, or you won't at all. Got it?" 

Simon glared, crossing his arms at me again. "You might as well just put the pieces in my mouth for me too. Honestly Baz! I can take care of myself." 

I snorted, breaking off a piece of the scone. "I think we've already seen how well that's been working. Now open up." Simon's eyes widened. "What? You said I might as well. Plus you'd probably find a way to hurt yourself doing it anyway. Just open your mouth Snow." He did, but to protest. I didn't give him the opportunity. As soon as his lips were parted enough I shoved a piece of the buttery pastry onto his tongue. "See? Not so bad being babied is it? Just enjoy before I decide I want to kill you again." 

Simon rolled his eyes. "That's a comforting thought. Thanks." 

I sneered. "Not a problem, Snow. Not a problem. Open." 

And we repeated the process. Simon opening his mouth to say something, me shoving scone in instead, him glaring and me smiling until he got the hit and stopped making it so difficult, just opening his mouth to let me feed him. I could get used to this. Pampering him. Having an excuse to stare at his moles, connecting the dots in my head. Touching his lips under the guise of feeding him. Watching his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. Watching the corners of his mouth tug up every time he bit into a particularly big bite of cranberry. Being able to wipe his chin when a glob of butter rolled down it, muttering about how much of a slob he was. Just being able to look at him this closely was doing horrible things to my insides. Being able to feel the heat radiating off of him in waves and warming me, even though we weren't even touching was doing something unspeakable things to my head. Fuck Cloud 9, I was on Cloud 150. After feeding him 2 more scones and one of the other sandwiches, I made him lay down and try to sleep some more. Of course, nothing is ever so easy with Simon bloody fucking Snow. 

"But Baz! I'm not even tired! I'm still hungry. Can't I have just one more scone? Please?"

I was dealing with a child. This boy, beautiful or not, was a child. "No Simon. You ate two sandwiches, three scones and a bowl of soup. You've had plenty. You need to sleep. The more you sleep, the better your body can fight this sickness and you can get better. Okay? Just go to sleep Simon. You'll most likely feel better when you wake up. I'm not getting off your bed until you've hit REM." 

His pout. "Fine. But only because I can't hear you bossing me around when I'm sleeping." 

Simon rolled over, turning his back to me and in less then two minutes he was out cold. I hesitantly reached out my hand, feeling the heat that rolled off of him in waves intensify as I got closer. My hand started to shake. So rarely did I allow myself to touch the boy who had made himself a permanent resident of my mind. He was like fire and I knew that if I got to close to him, I'd go up in flames. But in moments like this, where he was complacent and unable to fight back with me, I found myself wondering if dying by the fire that was Simon Snow was really a bad way to end it. My hand finally met his back and I gasped at just how warm he was. I mean I knew he was warm, I could literally feel it from a couple feet away but I had always thought that that was just his magic. But no, Simon Snow was actually really hot. In more ways than one. I frowned. Maybe it's because I'm perpetually cold, but this feels a little too hot to be normal. I got up and walked to the bathroom, snagging the thermometer form the cupboard. When I walked back out to Simon's bed he had rolled over and thrown out an arm where I had been sitting before and he had a small frown on his face. My heart was beating faster than a hummingbird on caffeine. This boy was bad for me. I moved Simon's hand and gently pushed the thermometer under his tongue which wasn't very hard because his mouth was wide open. I almost died laughing when Simon closed his mouth over the thermometer and tried to chew on it. I had to grip his lower jaw to make him stop. My smile vanished immediately when the thermometer beeped and it read 100.6 degrees. That is too hot, even for Simon. Worry began to bloom in my stomach. He'll be fine. He's already sleeping so that'll help. What are you supposed to for feverish patients? Keep them warm? Or cold? How do you break a fever again? I stood and quickly grabbed a washcloth, wetting it with cold water and placing it on his forehead. The sigh of relief that followed was the only thing that calmed my racing heart. I flashed back to when I was a little boy and I got a fever, my mother wrapped me in so many blankets and cuddle the crap out of me so maybe that's what I should do with Simon? Fuck it. I grabbed an extra blanket from my bed then crawled beneath Simon's, pulling him against my chest. I stiffened when I felt him stir. 

"You'd better not be plotting because I don't feel well enough to hate you right now." Then he fisted my t shirt and fell immediately fell back asleep. Good lord this boy was going to be the death of me.

"Simon, I've been plotting to get you right where I've got you right now since the first day you walked into Watford, with that ridiculous shirt and the stupid bloody ball that you never put down. And I can't believe you're actually here. In my arms. And it's not because I've gotten so tired of dealing with you that I drained you dry. Someone take a picture and give it to me. I want it framed and hung above my bed." I was mumbling to myself at this point but it wasn't very different than talking to Simon when he was awake. He never listened to me when it mattered. 

The amount of times I had whispered "I love you" to Simon when he turned away was almost pathetic. But he never heard. Because he's an oblivious, daft, oaf. And how many nights had I come back from the catacombs or the woods to find him sleeping only half way on his bed and have to pick him up and tuck him in? How many nights had I kissed his forehead before I crawled into my own bed? The answer? Far too many. And I would continue to do so until I got caught and yelled at. 

"Baz."

I jumped, thinking Simon had woken up and caught me cuddling. But when I looked down at him, he was still sleeping, his hand had tightened it's hold on my t shirt and his face had pinched up. I rubbed against the grain of his undercut at the nape of his neck. 

"Baz please! No Baz." Simon scrunched up his cute little face and my heart stopped. He was dreaming about me but it wasn't good. "Baz! Don't go! Please!"

My heart dropped into my stomach. He thought I was leaving him? I tightened my hold around him, pressing his cheek to my neck, ignoring the cold, wet washcloth that was making my face damp. He whimpered, pressing his skin to mine and begging me in that sleepy, sick voice not to leave him. 

"Simon! Simon wake up honey please. I'm right here don't worry. Simon wake up please. Just relax. I'm not going anywhere. Simon wake up." I was rocking us gently side to side, while still holding Simon tightly and running my fingers through his hair. As I whispered gently into his ear, he slowly started to relax and wake up a bit. 

"Baz? Is that you?" 

I nodded. "Yes Simon. It's me. Are you alright? You were having a bad dream I think. You were flailing a bit and I didn't want you to hurt yourself so I had to grab you. I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep. You'll be fine. I'm not going anywhere so just relax."

I could feel the tension flow out of his body when I said I wasn't leaving him. I smiled above his head when he made no move to let go of my shirt, even pushing himself closer while trying to hide it by coughing a little. As much as I hated to do it, I pulled back and made Simon sit up. His little cough reminded me that he was sick and needed to finish his tea and milk. I pretended not to hear the soft whine that slipped between Simon's lips as our skin slid apart or notice how his cheeks were tinged a dark crimson. I just kept my hand on the back of his head while holding the milk cup to his lips. I felt little jolts of electricity buzz up my arm when Simon put his hand on mine to control the flow of milk going into his mouth. I tried to fight my smile down with minimal success. Simon's eyes were shut anyway and when he smiled, milk dribbled down his chin. I pulled the now empty glass away from his face and smacked his hand when he tried to swipe it across the back of his mouth. Instead I grabbed a napkin from the still nearby tray and made to wipe his chin but he turned his head away with a blush. I frowned. He wasn't going to go to sleep dirty. I reached out and gripped him firmly under the jaw, forcing his head to stay still while I focused my eyes on his chin and cleaning him up and not his lips that were eye level with me. Begging me silently to just lean forward and capture them with my own. I almost lost it right then and there when Simon trapped his bottom lip between his teeth and began to worry it, biting and grinding it in a not too gentle manner. Something was bugging him. Without thinking I reached up and pulled his lip from his mouth, tapping it once in warning. 

"Chewing your lip off is not going to help with whatever is bugging you, so I'd suggest you stop it." I said, looking up into his wide eyes. "Now, what's the problem, Snow? What are you worried about?" Simon just blushed, shaking his head. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. Is it about your dream? Was it that bad?"

"D-Did I say anything? While I was sleeping?" Simon's voice was still rough and he couldn't get through the sentence without needing to clear his throat. But overall he did sound quite a bit better than he had a few hours ago. Sleep was helping him. 

"Yeah you did. You just kept saying 'Don't leave please' in various forms, repeatedly. I'm sure it's just because you have a slight fever. Which I'm trying to get you to break, so can you hurry and drink your tea then go back to sleep please? You're already sounding so much better and you're looking better too, so lay down and try to sleep." I Handed him his tea cup and took the washcloth off of his forehead before reapplying cold water to it and slipping it back onto his still burning skin. 

"Baz?" I turned as I stood up to wipe the water of of my hands to see Simon blushing and wringing his hands. "Um, I don't really want to go to sleep again. I uh, really didn't like that uh, dream I had." 

I smiled softly at him and sat on the edge of his bed, running a hand through his soft hair. "Don't worry, Snow. I'll be right here the whole time. I'm not leaving you alone in this okay? You have me." 

"Baz?" He looked so nervous that I had to bite my lip to keep from smiling again. "Would you lay with me again? I mean, you're just so cold and I feel like my skin is boiling off, though if you don't want to I totally get it, I'm so sorry for even asking, please don't bite I won't do it again, I hope you don't kill me, and I'm just so sorry-" I threw my hand over his mouth in an attempt to shut him up. 

"Simon Snow. Stop talking so much. Yes I will lay with you. Relax." I laid down next to him, taking my hand off of his mouth slowly to see if he'd start up again, but luckily he just smiled and buried his face in my neck again. "And don't worry Snow, after you get better we can pretend this never happened and you can go back to hating me again."

"Don't hate you...couldn't...not Baz...too pretty"

I stared in shock as Simon sleepily stretched before setting back against me as if he hadn't just said he didn't hate me and that he thought I was pretty. No matter. It was probably just the fever. Maybe if I was feeling brave I'd ask him about it when he got better. But until then, I'd hold him while I could and I'd kiss him while he was still in my arms. I pulled back slightly and kissed the mole under his eye before pulling him back up against me and falling asleep with the though of the love of my life calling me pretty. 

*** Simon's POV***

I groaned quietly as I woke up, stretching out a bit before shoving my face back into my wonderfully cold pillow. My eyebrows furrowed when I realized that this wasn't my goose down pillow Mrs. Wellbelove had given me fore Christmas a few years back. No this pillow was hard and it smelt of cigarette smoke. I opened one eye slowly as I looked up to see Baz laying in front of me with his arms wrapped around my waist. Baz. What? What was he doing holding me like this? In my bed? And why did I like it? I panicked and shoved against him, knocking him off the bed and barely staying on myself as Baz tightened his grip around me as he fell before letting go in shock. 

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing in my bed, holding me like you aren't plotting to kill me?"

Baz looked up at me with his trademark scowl as he rubbed one of his elbows. "I see the fever broke last night." He grimaced as he got up, dusting off his spotless pants. "Well if you must know, I was laying in your bed because you asked me to. You had a fever and you were 100.6 degrees, so you were really hot and you asked me to lay with you because my skin is cold. I complied because I had promised I wouldn't leave you. I was holding you because you had just woken up from some nightmare about losing someone and you looked like you needed a hug. I'm sorry if I've upset you, but I see now that you're fine. There are still 3 Sour Cherry scones in the bag there," Baz pointed with an indifferent finger toward the bag he must have placed on my nightstand. "So I guess I'll leave you be." Baz turned away and started for his dresser presumably so he could take a shower and head down to thank Cook again when I caught my wrist. 

"Wait. You did that for me? You laid with me and held me because I asked you to? And you got me my favourite scones? Why?" My voice went from gentle to suspicious quickly. 

"Because you were sick. I wouldn't dream of doing anything to you when you're helpless, though you did make it quite clear that even though you were sick you'd still kick my arse. And I didn't get you scones, Cook did. I asked for soup and she made you soup, two sandwiches, and six scones. You had the soup, both sandwiches and half of the scones yesterday." Baz dropped the volume of my voice. "I just wanted to help you." 

That shocked me into silence. Baz had wanted to help me? Why? What had I done to deserve this roommate. I opened my mouth to say something but he beat me to it. He sucked in a deep breath, as if gathering courage before speaking.

"When you had a fever you said you didn't hate me. Is that true or was it the sickness talking?" 

My heart broke a bit at the tenseness of his shoulders and how he wouldn't meet my eyes, instead turning away to face his side of the room. I still hadn't let go of his wrist and I didn't plan to just yet. It took me a while to find the words I wanted to say. "Yes. That was true. I don't hate you Baz. I couldn't. Because even when you're being a right dick to me, you still care enough to know when to stop. And you helped me when I was sick. Babied me. Pampered me. And I really really appreciate that. Thank you." I used my grip on his wrist to pull him onto the bed next to my waist. "I mean it, Baz. Thank you." He just shrugged. I reached forward and gripped his chin, forcing him to make eye contact with me. "I'm trying to thank you properly and you're making it very hard."

"Sorry." 

He still wouldn't meet my eyes and for some reason that made me frown. "Baz. Look at me please." My voice was low and and soft. Slowly Baz lifted his gaze, making eye contact with me for less than a second before his eyes darted to something over my shoulder. I sighed. "I don't hate you, Baz. I promise you. Can you look me in the eyes for a minute? Please." 

I waited until he did as I asked before I leaned forward, capturing his lips with mine. I was surprised at how quickly Baz melted, gripping the back of my neck and pulling me to him with strength that I knew he had but I had never witnessed before. The action made me gasp as my entire torso was flush against his and I was sure he could feel my heartbeat against his chest through mine. Baz took advantage of my parted lips and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I was the one who had instigated this kiss and now I was the one who was shocked and unmoving. I had expected to be punched, not kissed back, so I sat there frozen as Baz started working his mouth against mine, pulling me impossibly closer, using his tongue to spur me into action. I surged against his mouth, putting all my current feelings into the movements and tangling my hands into his beautifully soft hair. It took me a good chunk of time to realize that I was moaning into Baz's mouth in response to his near constant whine. All too soon, I pulled back, needing oxygen. Baz's eyes were still closed when I looked at him and his lips were parted as he breathed heavily. His hand still hadn't left my neck but his other hand had made it's way up to cup my cheek. My other hand had wound around his waist to make sure he wouldn't pull away before I was ready. 

"Simon." 

I did a double take. Did Baz just say my name? Like, my actual first name? My grip on his waist tightened as I took that in. 

"Yes, Baz?"

"Did you really just do that? Or did I just dream it." 

I smiled at him, moving my hand from his chin to sweep his, now kind of messy hair, back into place. "It wasn't a dream Baz. Open your eyes. Look at me." When he did it made me blush as I realized that I had been grinning ear to ear. "See?" I whispered, moving a little closer. "I'm here and I'm not angry. And I'm touching you. It can't be a dream Baz." 

"Fuck Simon. You'd better not be fucking with me right now. I need this to be real." Baz's voice was harsh but his face was desperate. 

I moved the hand on his waist to cup his other cheek and pulled his face back to mine for a short, sweeter kiss before pulling back and smiling again. "This is real." I leaned my forehead on his. Baz's breathing was still heavy. "This is real Baz."

"Crowley I love you Snow." 

"You called me Simon before."

"If you keep bringing it up, I won't do it again." He glared at me for a minute before smiling again and leaning forward to kiss me again. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this. But dammit Snow, if you got me sick I will bite you."

I leaned away and threw my head back with a laugh. I was already getting used to this. 

"Baz?" I asked quietly when I had settled down. He looked at me expectantly. "I think-" I shook my head. "Never mind." 

Baz glared at me again. "Spill it Simon." 

"I think I like this better than fighting." 

I don't think I've ever seen Baz happier.


	2. Cutest Delivery Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Baz orders a couple of pizza's and asks for the cutest delivery boy they have, but Simon is the only one available. Baz doesn't mind.

I was drunk. Very, very drunk. And hungry. I stumbled over to the landline in my kitchen and dialed the nearest Pizza Hut.

"H-Hello?"

I chuckled at the hesitant stuttering of the boy on the other end of the line. He sounded nervous. 

"Hello? C-Can I help you? Are you t-there?"

I cleared my throat. "Oh I'd like to order a pizza. Actually, no, two. Please. A pepperoni and a cheese. Also, I'd like to request your cutest delivery boy."

"O-oh uh yeah. Okay. Pepperoni and Cheese? What's your address?"

I rattled off the directions to my house smiling like an idiot. Soon enough there'd be a cutie at my door. At least I hoped so.

"O-Okay yeah. It'll be about 45 minutes is that okay?"

"Yes." I answered, swaying in place a bit. "And don't forget my cute delivery boy! Please and thank you." Even drunk, a Pitch never forgets his manners.

"Oh okay. Yeah, I'll ask the boss about that one. I-I don't know who's on duty today. Uh, thank you for choosing Pizza Hut, we'll be with you as quick as possible?"

I snorted, leaning against the wall. "Was that a question?"

"Oh no, no it's not? I-I'm sorry. Today is my first day on phones and I think that's what we're supposed to say but I'm not totally sure. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm looking forward to my pizza. Goobye."

"Oh uh bye."

**Simon's POV**

Oh lord that was the most mortifying phone call in the history of the universe. What the hell? Who was that guy? I had been acing every phone call all day. I stuttered once when I said 'Hello' but that was because I had a natural stutter. It comes and goes with no thought of my embarrassment whatsoever. But when he answered me with that slurred, posh, sexy voice I thought my heart had stopped. My breath was gone and my heartbeat was fast I couldn't feel it. And he wanted a cute delivery boy! Oh yeah! I put his order on a ticket and gave it to one of the boys in back before I ran to my bosses office.

"Quick Ebb, who's the cutest delivery boy we have on hand today?"

Ebb looked up at me, startled. Then she smiled her easy smile, putting her elbows on her desk, and leaned her head in her hands. "That would be you Simon. In fact, you're the only delivery boy we have on hand today. Why?"

My eyes widened and I almost fainted. "What? No, I can't be the only one. We need the cutest delivery boy. He asked for the cutest. We can't send him me! I'm a mess." I gestured to my uniform. "I have stains all over me, and I worked phones today. Ebb, if we send him me, he'll never want Pizza Hut again. And how can I be the only delivery boy? I'm on phones! I can't do both."

Ebb just widened her smile a little more. "I know. Rhys called. He broke his leg but he still wants to work, so he's going to be taking over phones while you deliver. The bikes are out back when you're ready."

"Oh goodie. Thanks. If he refuses to pay, it's not my fault. I warned you. Even Rhys would be a better choice. He's got cheekbones to die for." I stalked out of her office, not angry, but a little frustrated.

It wasn't that I didn't want to go, I loved delivering. I prefer it over phones because I can move around. But I just didn't want to meet the guy with that voice. He turned me into a stuttering mess with one sentence. I sounded like an idiot and if his face matches, then I'm done for. I'll probably melt into a puddle of goo on his front porch before I can even hand him the pizza. At least then he'd get one for free. I groaned as I sat back at the phone desk, dropping my head onto it with a resounding thunk. I hoped Ebb could hear that. I groaned again when I felt a small hand on my shoulder. Rhys. He was smiling softly when I looked up. Why was he always so damned nice?

"Hello Rhys. How are you?" I tried for a smile back. It probably wasn't his fault that his leg got broken. If it was, I'd be pissed. The again, I'm always pissed.

"Oh I'm good, Simon. But what about you? I could hear your skull hit the table from outside the store. And Ebb was glaring at you pretty had from her doorway. Are you mad that I'm taking phones?"

"No. No it's not that I just had to talk to this bloke over the phone and now I've got to take his pizza to him, but he reduced me to an angry stuttering mess in less than a sentence. He literally just chuckled and I blushed like he asked me what color my underwear was. And now I'm the only boy on hand so I've got to go face him. I hope I wreck my bike on the way there so Ebb can do it and I won't have to face him." I dropped my head back to the desk with an even louder thunk this time and let loose a long string of groans until a small, little ting! interrupted me.

The pizza was ready. Fuck I had to go now. I slowly stood up, rolling my back to stack my vertebre evenly on top of one another and snagged the bag for the food before snagging the pizza's off of the counter and shoving them carefully in and zipping up. I looked longingly at Rhys for a minute but he just chuckled at me and shook his head, gesturing to the wheelchair that I hadn't even noticed he'd been sitting in. My head rolled back on my neck until I could glare at the ceiling. Damn him and his good excuses. Then I shouldered the bag and stalked out of the building, banging the back door against the wall and stomped to my favourite bike leaning on its kickstand as if Ebb knew I'd have to deliver today and she set it up for me. I glowered, yanking it toward the road, kicking the stand up violently and jerking the handlebars with unnecessary anger and force. As I swung my leg over the bike, I considered going back for my helmet, because I knew Ebb would be pissed if she knew I had taken off without protection, but I was also too upset and the helmets always pinched my chin. So I just shook my head and pushed the pedals.

Yes. This was exactly what I needed. To move around. I smiled hesitantly as I drifted around the first corner, having already memorized the route to tell someone else. I tried to lose myself in the feeling of the wind slipping through my already wild hair, ruffling it up even more. To drown my worries in the dull burning of my thighs as I pumped the pedals faster and faster, my speed borderline reckless but completely exhilarating. To bury all my insecurities in sound of the bike chains rattling under my onslaught. My small smile grew into a shit eating grin as my I stood up on the pedals and let the wind wrap itself around my body, reminding me of forgotten memories of my mother's hugs. I gulped suddenly and fought back tears. I had to get myself under control because I was almost there. One more corner at breakneck speed and I was fishtailing to a stop in the driveway to a mansion. Of course he lived in mansion. Why else would he have that condescending, smooth, silky voice.

I winced as I looked back and saw the tire marks I had left all the way up his driveway, the only imperfection about the whole yard. I shrugged. He probably had someone for that. I dropped the bike unceremoniously down onto the concrete and walked up to the door, my hand shaking so bad that my finger missed the doorbell. Twice. When I had finally succeeded in jabbing the bloody button, I took two steps back and took the pizza out of the bag, holding it precariously in one hand while fishing the receipt out of my pocket. I didn't hear anything for a few minutes and rang the doorbell again incase he hadn't heard me. Didn't this guy have maids or butlers or someone to answer the door? I checked the address on the receipt and then the numbers on the front column. Yeah. They matched. I was at the right place. So why was no one answering me? I rang again before I noticed that the door was open maybe a half an inch. I edged forward and gently kicked it open. I was always kicking things. I winced again as I noticed the dirt mark my shoe had left on the bottom of the door. Oh well. Let the people earn their money.

"Hello? I called out with another wince. I was practically asking to get decapitated. I poked my head into the house and looked both ways. There was no one in sight. "Hello?"

Still no reply, but now I heard a slight snore coming from my left. Well, might as well. I toed my shoes off, because I didn't need to find the guy and have him refuse to pay me because I tracked mud through his house. Plus it's polite. I frowned as I felt the cold wood floor through a hole in the heel of my left sock. I thought I threw this one away. I was slipping through the house at an agonizingly slow pace but no way was I going to run around like a headless chicken and break all of his expensive vases and things. The snoring was getting louder so I knew I was close. Okay, I knew this house was big but I was not expecting it to open up even more. But here I was, standing in what seemed to be the living room, with vaulted ceilings and a literal chandelier. The room had to be 20 feet by 20 feet and I couldn't even guess as to how high the ceiling was, but it seemed to extend at least three stories up if the railing around the edges of the room was any indicator. I had stopped in the doorway and was craning my neck to see all the paintings and pictures along the walls. But I was startled out of my slack-jawed reverie by a particularly loud snort and turned to the right to see a man laying on the couch, an empty bottle of what looked to be Jack Daniels laying on the floor by the head. The man had turned away from the door, his back facing me, which is how I found him, and he didn't seem to be wearing a shirt. I gulped. I hoped he didn't punch me when I woke him. I reached out and gently touched his shoulder. He didn't even flinch but I gasps at just how cold he was. I gripped his skin, trying to push some of my warmth into him.

"Hello? S-Sir? I have your pizza? Are you awake?" I was barely shaking his shoulder but I was cringing, waiting for him to leap up and yell at me. But he didn't budge. So I shook a bit harder. "E-Excuse me? Please wake up. Hello? Mr.-" I looked at the ticket, "Basilton? What kind of name is that?"

"My mother gave it to me dickhead."

I jumped up and away from the couch but Basilton hadn't moved. At least not that I could see. But then he did and it was all I could do not to squeal like a girl. "What?" I blushed hard as I realized that he had probably been awake for a little while and I had been touching his bare shoulder and liking it.

Basilton sat up slowly, swinging his legs off of the couch and wincing, putting a hand to his temple. "I said my mother gave it to me so don't knock on my name. It's one of the only things I have left of her."

He glared at me, daring me to laugh. It looked as if he were challenging me. But I just shrugged and nodded. "My mother died when I was young too. My name is the only thing I have left. Simon Snow. It's kind of a dumb name but I wouldn't ever change it. My dad picked the name Simon, but she picked Snow." I shrugged again, blushing harder. I hadn't even told Penny, my best friend, that before.

He eyed me for a second before patting the seat next to him. I sat next to him quickly, not wanting to give him a reason to be angry with me.

"Baz."

"What?" I looked over at him with both eyebrows raised. He raised one in return and repeated himself.

"Baz. Call me Baz. No one calls me Basilton anymore. And for the record, I like the name Snow. So keep it. Now why are you in my house?"

Heat bloomed in my cheeks again when I noticed our proximity and re-noticed the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Plus his voice was to die for. Even better in person. I gulped and jerked up the boxes of pizza maybe too quickly.

"I-I have your f-food." Bloody fantastic. I was stuttering again. I cleared my throat and held the boxes out. "The total is going to b-be. Uh. "I fumbled for the receipt and looked at it. "$22.50. But, I uh, threw in some breadsticks because I was a bit difficult on the phone. But don't tell my boss! She's skin me." I thrust the box into his lap and hastily stood up.

Speaking of bosses, Ebb was going to be wondering what in the hell was taking me so long to deliver two pizza's. I didn't need her to come looking for me and seeing that I was in this guys house. I needed to get back to work as fast as I could. But I couldn't leave until he payed me. Or I could just bolt and use my own money, but I had so little that I was hesitant to do so. So I waited as patiently as I could. But patience had never been my strongest suit and I found myself speaking up.

"So I uh, I gotta go b-back to w-work. I-If I could get the money, I-I'll be out of your hair." Your perfect hair. It looked so soft and silky. I had to fight myself not to reach out and touch it.

Baz seemed to remember that he did indeed need to pay me, and he rose slowly to his feet, placing the pizzas on the couch and stumbled over to a desk I hadn't noticed in one of the corners, thumbing out bills and handing me a few. I counted them quickly and blanched at the amount of money in my hands.

"This is far too much. This is like, $50 dollars too much." I tried tp hand him some of the money back, but he just walked back to the couch, ignoring me. "Hey. Here's your extra money. You went over. It was only $22."

Baz finally looked at me. "Keep it. For remembering to send the cutest delivery boy."

I almost fainted when he smiled at me. "Oh no. I'm not the cutest. You would've got Rhys but he broke his leg. I was the only delivery boy on duty today, I'm sorry I couldn't do that part."

Baz was shaking his head through out my little speech. "No. I asked for the cutest delivery boy, and that's exactly what I got. You're the cutest boy I've ever seen on this block and especially from Pizza Hut. So I'm tipping you. Maybe you could use the money to buy new shoes."

I felt blood flush up my neck and into my face, turning me a lovely shade of scarlet. He just called me cute. "Hey! I have shoes! They were just dirty and I didn't want to track dirt into your house. You're welcome." I stuck my tongue out at him and pocketed the money, fully intending on walking out right then. But Baz reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"Come back?" He must've seen the confusion written across my face because he clarified. "When your shift ends, come back. I like talking to you. And maybe it's the leftover alcohol in my system, but I just want to sit and talk to you for forever. So when you get off work, come back here and talk to me. Yeah?"

I smiled, struggling not to giggle in glee. "Yeah." I nodded. "That seems like it'd be nice. I get off in about two hours. Is that okay? And I'd have to go home and change."

"No. Don't bother changing. I know what you look like in your uniform and I'm not going to think you're a slob, even if you've got stains. And I don't really want to wait that long. So just come right after you get off okay?"I nodded again and smiled wider.

I still stuttered when I saw him again later that night. And it made him smile.


	3. Why Didn't You Tell Me You Could Paint?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon can barely walk through a wide open field without breaking something important, but he can paint? Really well? But Baz doesn't know because all Simon can paint is the vampire playing the violin downstairs...

Simon's POV

I dunked my paint brush into the black paint at my side and gently slid the dark color over the canvas to form the delicate curve of Baz's perpetually lifted eyebrow. I sat back and smiled. Perfect. The painting featured Baz, playing the violin, standing in the middle of his library, eyes closed and playing. As usual, his violin had colors coming off of it, as if it were bleeding the music he was playing and the colors always matched the tone of the song. Today's was various shades of gray as his song was on the gloomy side. I snickered to myself at the fact that I had used over 20 shades of gray, almost 50 but not quite. I took my leftover paints to the bathroom and washed them down the sink, cleaning the tray, the brushes and my cup of cleaning water. After I dried those, I grabbed the canvas and easel and carefully shoved them under our bed then made my way to the library to watch Baz for the remainder of his practice. When I got there, he was still playing the same song and he was standing exactly as I had painted him. Tall, regal, almost condescending but perfectly comfortable. He looked at me when I came in and arched his eyebrow. His eyes met mine but his fingers continued their dance across the strings of the violin and the bow didn't stop in it's slow journey across the bridge and back again.

"Why do you always do that when you walk in? And where are you coming from? You're always gone for the first half of my practices but then you pop up randomly through the second. It's weird."

What I thought was weird was how Baz could look straight at me, disregard his sheet music, but continue playing without seeing what was next or where he was putting his fingers. In all the time I had known him and we'd been dating, I'd never heard him play a wrong note. Is that even possible?

I shrugged at his question. "I have something to do when you play, but then I finish and I'm bored so I come back to watch. You're quite fascinating. Have you ever seen yourself? You'd be proud."

"Simon. You're deflecting. Don't worry about telling me now. You haven't been able to keep a secret for long anyway. So either you'll tell me soon or I'll find it out myself." He shrugged one shoulder carefully, the shoulder not supporting the violin, and looked back at his music with a small frown.

I breathed a quiet sigh of relief that he wasn't pushing the subject and settled onto one of the couches to watch. It's not like I hadn't wanted to tell Baz about my paintings, because I did. I do. But I feel like they'll change the way he looks at me. And they're all of him so I'll never hear the end of it, something I'm not looking forward to. I pulled my knees to my chest and set my head on my arms, closing my eyes and letting the sound of his beautiful music lead me into sleep.

Baz's POV

I wouldn't say I was hurt, exactly, at the fact that Simon didn't want to tell me what he had been doing, because that's his business and he has a right to keep it to himself. But Simon is the type to overshare so I guess it was just new to see that he really didn't want to tell me. He looked terrified so I hadn't pushed it but his reluctance only fueled my curiosity. Now I felt that I needed to know. I pulled my bow slowly across the strings for the final note and dropped my violin from my shoulder. I smiled. I always played better when Simon was here. Speaking of Simon, I looked over and smiled. Of course he was asleep. He always fell asleep when I played Beethoven. He was leaning sideways against the back of the couch with his legs pulled up and his arms wrapped around his knees. His head was lying sideways across his wrists and his mouth hung open slightly. I think he was drooling. I walked over and pulled the small handkerchief from my breast pocket and wiped his mouth gently before shaking his shoulder.

"Simon. Come on. Either wake up or come with me up to our room so you can sleep in bed."

Simon frowned and pouted as he stretched. "No Baz." Of course he was sleep talking now. "Don't look under the bed. Secret." He settled back into his original position.

What's under the bed? Could it be what Simon's hiding from me? Crowley how am I supposed to ignore that? I rolled my eyes and lifted Simon, carrying him to our room and placing him in bed. I hesitated after I pulled the covers over him, looking at the floor by the bed but shook my head. It's Simon's business. I shouldn't be prying. I sighed and slipped under the covers next to him, pulling his body against mine and kissing his neck.

"You're impossible, Simon Snow. Fucking impossible." I mumbled against his skin as I closed my eyes.

***

"Baz! Wake up!"

I groaned and stretched my legs out, tightening my grip on the boy in front of me. "Shut up Simon. I'm trying to sleep."

"I know but I've got to go! I promised Penny I'd hang out with her and I've got to go meet her in a half hour, so I need you to let me go so I can take a shower and get dressed. Is that too much to ask?" Simon poked me in the nose and kissed my cheek. "Please?"

I sighed and shoved my face into his hair, inhaling his scent. CInnamon and smoke. My favourite. Then I groaned and let him go, burying my face in his half of the pillow instead. At least it still smelt like him. I smiled against the soft fabric and tried to tune out the sounds of Simon banging around the room. Would it kill that boy to be quiet for more than two seconds? I heard the bathroom door close and the shower start up. Good news is that he's cleaning himself. Bad new is that he's going to get water all over the floor and I'll have to clean it up when he's gone. No matter. It'll give me time to think. I inhaled deeply again and let myself slowly slip back into sleep. Only to be startled awake again when Simon put his hand on my arm to roll me over. I frowned and pulled my face from the pillow to squint up at him. He just smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, lingering an inch or two away for some time before kissing me again and whisper out a goodbye.

"Bye Simon. Text me when you're coming home okay?" I mumbled, rolling back over when he started away from the bed.

I was so tired that I almost didn't notice when he doubled back to grab something from under the bed to take with. Then he ran a hand through my hair and was gone. I groaned again. Now I was awake. I shoved my face into the pillow and let out a short shout. Fucking Simon Snow. You ruin everything. I rolled over and sat up, running a hand through my hair to smooth it out and wiping my eyes. Well while he's gone, I should probably feed or do something productive. Arching my back I put my hands over my head and stretched. As I started the process of slowly leaving my warm bed I went over my conversation with Simon yesterday in the library. He always came in late and just stood there smiling almost smug like. I'd asked him that question many times before and the only answer I'd ever received was a "Have you ever seen yourself play? Fascinating." or something along the lines. There was never a solid answer when it came to him. He'd been acting so secretive lately too. Whenever he came in late he'd have wet hands like he'd washed them, but I hadn't heard anything in the washroom start going before he entered. And what about his sleep talking? A secret under the bed? How was anybody supposed to resist that kind of temptation? I just sighed and shook my head again before stepping out of bed. I pulled my foot back quickly, not wanting to crush anything, when it hit something on the ground. I look down. The corner of a canvas sat there, peeking out from under the edge of my bed. It was staring at me. Begging me to pull it out. I resisted for a solid minute before I slid to the ground and pulled it in front of me. Aleister Crowley. This was a painting of me. Standing by the library window, playing my violin and smiling. The detail was incredible. I could see the titles on the individual books behind me, and a crow flying just outside over my shoulder. My violin had colors radiating off of it, as if the music was leaking from it's wood, seeping out into the world around me. I finally dragged my eyes away from everything else about the picture and focused on me. I was standing there, tall, straight, proud. The smile on my lips must have meant that I was playing Beethoven, my favourite. My arms seemed relaxed, a large contrast to what I felt when actually playing, and I looked content. Who had drawn this? I scanned the painting until I saw a small scratched in 'Simon Snow' in the bottom right hand corner on the couch where Simon always sat. I smiled so wide I thought my cheeks would tear. So this is what Simon was up to while I was playing and this must be why he always smiled when he came in. I felt myself tear up a bit when I looked at myself again. Simon had managed to make me look happy, something I had rarely felt in the past. A feeling I treasured and didn't feel I deserved. Oh Simon Snow you bloody bastard. you're going to be the death of me. I can't do this right now. I'm going to cry and vampires do not cry. I sniffed and shoved the painting as carefully as I could back under the bed. But it wouldn't go all the way under. I frowned, leaning forward to lift the edge of the blanket blocking my line of sight. Crowley. There were more paintings. A lot of them. I pulled out another painting and put to the left of the first before pulling another and another. Soon enough I was in the middle of quite the nest of paintings all of me. I couldn't quite hold back the tears anymore.

Simon's POV

I slammed the door to Baz's front room. His Hampshire house had once been the home of a dead spot created by me, but slowly the magic started coming back to the place. But his family hadn't. They had already made a home of their new place and didn't want the memories that came with this one. I did. This is where I had spent my first night kissing Baz until I couldn't feel my lips anymore, on all fours above him, making him come for me. He did. We had solved most of his mother's murder here. We had decided to be boyfriends here. Kind of. Baz was reluctant but I think that was only because he was afraid that I was going to change my mind. But I wasn't going to change my mind. I was worried that he was going to change his when I lost my magic, but he promised he wouldn't and he hasn't so far. I took off my boots and shrugged off my jumper, casting them both next to the door and making my way upstairs. Baz was either still sleeping or out hunting because I didn't hear him anywhere else in the house. I pushed open our bedroom door and stopped. Baz was sitting on the floor next to his bed, surrounded by paintings. My paintings. And he was crying. I don't know if he hadn't heard me (Was that possible?) or if was ignoring me because when I came into the room, he didn't look up. He was holding a mini I had done of him. I could tell by the color the had gone over the edge a bit that he was looking at the one where I had painted him at the dinner table across from me, like he always did. He was holding my hand and that was all that you could see of me. The picture was all Baz as he smiled softly over the dinner. I loved the way his hair looked when it fell around his face like it did in the picture.

"Baz?" My voice was hesitant and shaky. I hadn't wanted him to find those. What was he thinking now? Did he hate me? Did he think I was weird? What was he going to do?

Baz's head jerked up at my voice and I got a full look at his tear stained face for about thirty seconds before he started moving, shooting up and leaping over my paintings to grab me by the shoulders and pull me into a hug. I was startled by how quickly this had progressed by at least he wasn't yelling at me. I wrapped my arms around him. He had shoved his face in my neck (quite a feat because he was taller than I was by about three inches) and was whisper something against the skin there, tickling me.

"Baz I can't hear you and you're tickling my neck. Come on out and tell me what's the matter?" I pushed at his shoulders gently when I felt the tears hitting my neck. I was so worried that he was crying.

I had never seen Baz cry before and it was freaking me out. Baz wouldn't let go of me so I gripped him tighter and moved to the bed, pulling him into my lap. He sat there, quietly crying into my neck, kissing the mole there sporadically. I was murmuring softly into his widows peak because I didn't know what else to do with him. I wasn't a comfort kind of person. When I was angry or upset, I just smashed into things or went off. I never sought comfort because there was no one willing to give it to me. So I had never learned what to do and I was just hoping that I was getting any of this right. After a bit of time Baz pulled away, furiously wiping at his eyes as he let out a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry I cried all over you without warning like that. After you left I went to get out of bed and I almost stepped on one of your paintings. So I pulled it out to see what it was and then I found more of them and then even more. Simon, why didn't you tell me you painted? Why didn't you tell me you painted me?"

I cringed slightly and looked away from Baz, but he gripped my chin and forced me to make eye contact with him. He had his eyebrow cocked up as he waited patiently for my answer. I sighed. "I didn't tell you because I was worried what you would think of me. And I knew that you would never let go of the fact that they were all you. I didn't know if you'd think I was creepy or weird or whatever. Sometimes I don't know how you'll react to things and it makes me nervous." I shrugged, pulling my chin from his grasp and looking away.

"Oh Simon. I love them. All of them. They're so good! How could you think that I would think you were creepy? I mean, I already knew you were weird. I've shared a room with you for seven years. And there was that one year where you followed me around everywhere, trying to prove that I was a vampire, so that was the only time you've been creepy. but come on Simon. You know that my ego is the size of the sun and to see how you drew me? That made me feel so good inside Simon. You made me look noble. Proud. Simon you made me look strong and happy. Those are two feelings I hardly ever feel inside and you made them appear outside. you showed me that it's okay to be happy, so thank you. I love these paintings and I'll be damned if I let you keep them under the bed. Which, by the way, has got to be the worst hiding spot in the history of horrible hiding spots. It's not even your own bed. It's mine. You can't hide things from me under my own bed, Snow. Ridiculous. And you're right. I'm never letting this go. You are going to help me hang every last one of these paintings around the house. Don't laugh like you think I'm joking, because I'm not. We are hanging them all up and that's final."

He nodded with such finality, that I had to nod back. I knew there was no getting out of it. If you can't beat them, join them. I frowned when Baz pushed himself out of my lap and picked up the small painting he had been holding before.

"Not this one though. This one is staying here." He leaned over the bed and put it on his night stand before smiling softly and kissing me. "I love you Simon Snow. Everytime I think I've loved you as much as i possibly could, you do something that makes me love you even more. It's bloody ridiculous at this point. i'm such a sap for you. Don't ever change okay? Keep doing things that make me love you even more."

I smiled and cupped one of his cheeks. "You do the same thing, you know. You say things like that and it makes me wonder how I could've ever thought you were a bad guy. It makes me realize that I didn't follow you around and wonder what you were up to all those years just because I thought you were a vampire. It was because even back then I wanted to be close to you as much as I could. You made me so angry at times, but I loved you even then. Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, you are bloody perfect and I'm glad you're all mine."

Baz smiled and shoved me away from him, laughing. "Knock it off. You're going to turn me into a girl. I wasn't kidding though. Grab some paintings, we're hanging these up. I know just where to put them."

I sighed, but did as I was told. I followed Baz out of our room to the attic where he grabbed some tools. We went through the house, him nailing the paintings on the wall and sending me up and down the stairs to fetch more until every last one was hung up, save the one he had put on the night stand. We spent the rest of the day as we normally did. I had almost forgotten that he had found out my secret, but all I had to do was turn my head and I'd find one of my paintings. He had hung them according to their back grounds. So if I had painted him the living room, that's where the painting was hung. Needless to say, there were a lot in the library. We climbed into bed and I had almost nodded off when I heard Baz laughing quietly.

"It still makes me laugh that you thought under my bed was a good hiding spot."

I shoved him hard and laughed back. "Sod off Baz."


	4. Care For A Ride?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bus AU in which Baz and Simon meet on the bus and a little while later, Baz sees Simon waiting for the bus and offers him a ride

Simon groaned as He climbed ont the bus, ignoring the stares of the other passengers. Every seat was taken. There had to be at least 30 people on this bus right now. He sighed and moved his way to the back when he saw an open seat. It was next to this gorgeous man with pitch black hair and a smirk on his pale lips. Simon gulped and walked up to the guy. 

"Would you mind if I sat here?" 

The man looked at him with his head tilted to the side before he nodded and stood, gesturing for Simon to take the inside seat. As Simon stepped up to him to slid past, the bus driver lurched forward, knocking the man into Simon's side. Simon gripped the pole next to him and held the man up. The man hand grabbed Simon's arm and Simon tried his bes t to ignore the tingles radiating from the spot where the mans long fingers circled his bicep. When he let go Simon sat down by the window and looked out, hoping to hide his blush. 

"I'm terribly sorry for that. I didn't mean to grab you quite so hard. I'm sorry if it hurt you." 

Simon jumped when the man spoke but frowned at his words. It hadn't hurt. What was he talking about? Then Simon realized that he was soft rubbing the spot on his arm where the man had grabbed him. He blushed again and shoved his hand underneath his leg.

"I'm Simon by the way. Simon Snow." Simon had no idea why he was telling this man his name. He'd never told anybody on the bus his name before.

"Basilton Pitch. But that's only half of my name and please, call me Baz." 

Simon nodded at Baz and spoke again, wanting to hear Baz's voice. "I've never seen you on the bus before. What are you doing here?" 

"My car is in the shop and I've got to go to school. Where are you headed?" 

Simon nodded. That made snese. "School as well. My classes don't start for another hour after I get off the bus but I don't like to be late all the time. Though I still manage to do just that even with so much extra time." 

Baz laughed and Simon thought his chest was going to explode. Simon smiled at Baz, studying his face. He had a widows peak that almost made him look sinister, but with a smile like that on his face, Simon couldn't think of him as anything other than cute. Simon had always known that he wasn't the straightest of people. He was never disgusted with the thought of kissing another man, but he'd never had the oppourtunity to try. He'd only ever dated Agatha and he'd only ever had Penny as a friend. But now here he was, sitting on the bus watching a complete stranger laugh at his inability to get anywhere on time, and all he could think about was running his hadns through that black hair and snogging the life out of him. 

"Well Snow. I think that's something you either have to work on or embrace. you can't hate something about yourself for forever. Just accept that you're always late or try to get somewhere on time."

Simon opened his mouth to answer but just then the bus went over a particularly large bump, jostling everyone. Simon could hear the grumbles of complaint from the other passengers but he couldn't bring himslef to care because when they had hit that bump it had sent him flying out of his seat and straight into Baz's lap. Simon Snow was sitting in another blokes lap and the other bloke didn't seem to mind all that much. Simon's face was on fire as he stuttered out an apology, almost falling onto the floor in his haste to get off of the other mans lap. Baz gripped his waist firmly, stopping all of Simon's movements as Baz lifted him gently off of his lap and back into his seat. 

"That's what the seat belts are for Snow." Baz leaned over to whisper in Simon's ear because the bus was getting louder and louder as more people filed on. Plus he couldn't help it. Anything that made this boy blush was worth doing. All Baz wanted to do was to snog the redness out of his cheeks and kiss every single mole on his face. The three on his right cheek and the two under his left eye and even the one above his left eye.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to." Simon stuttered as he fumb led for his seat belt. he knew his face was an impossible shade of red and when Baz's breath ghosted over the shell of his ear, Simon thought he was going to die right then and there. "So uh... What classes are you taking?" 

Baz smiled at Simon's attempt to keep conversation running. "I'm taking Political Science, Greek and an English. What about you?"

Simon's face lit up in a smile. "I'm taking Political Science too! Not Greek or an English right now. I'm taking a math and Spanish. But maybe we're in Political Science together. What time? Mine's at 9:30."

Baz smiled again. "Yeah we have it together. Maybe we can sit together. Though you have to promise not to jump into my lap again."

Simon sputtered, blushing again. "I didn't jump! It wasn't my fault! I said I was sorry." Simon pouted, sticking his lower lip out and crossing his arms as he sunk down low in his seat, glaring at Baz. "Don't act like you didn't like it." 

Baz almost hadn't heard Simon's whispered sentence but he had always had better hearing than average, so he did. He threw his head back and laughed. "Oh alright. I guess you caught me. I loved it." 

If Simon blushed anymore, his face would explode. He laughed a bit and shoved at Baz. "Shut up. Leave me alone. Or I won't sit with you and you'll have to get a new friend. 

Baz smiled and stood as the bus came to a stop in front of the school, waiting for the passengers to disembark. Simon blushed a little more as Baz held out his hand for Simon to grab. Simon did, perhaps holding on a bit longer than necessary, and smiled, saying a polite thank you. Baz smiled back and waved, saying goodbye to Simon and turning to walk away. Simon blushed as he started walking in the same direction as Baz, trying to stay somewhat behind him to keep the awkwardness to a minimum. But Baz wasn't dumb and he noticed. 

"Well are you going to walk with me or are you going to hover behind me like a stalker?" Baz turned his head enough that Simon could see his raised eyebrow and half smirk. 

Simon pouted and hurried up. "It would've been awkward and it would've been your fault to. You didn't wait to see where I was going before you walked away."

They walked together into the same building and Baz walked Simon to class, saying good bye again after asking where he was going with a small smile on his face. Simon shoved him again with a smile on his face. They went their separate ways until they met up again in Political Science, sitting next to each other. 

***

Simon was cursing his luck at the moment. He had missed the 6:00pm bus home and was now forced to stand in the pouring, freezing rain to wait for the 7:00pm. He sighed, giving up on holding his coat over his head. It wasn't working and now he was soaked. Simon took a shuddering breath and hugged his arms around his torso to keep himself warm. His hair was stringy and hanging his face, making him whip his head to the side to get it out of the way. His shoes and socks were so water logged that with every shift he could feel water squishing out, making that disgusting squelching sound. His coat was soaked so he couldn't wear it. His clothes were stuck to his body like a second skin and his white shirt had become see through about 20 minutes ago. He was pretty sure everyone passing by thought he was a stripper or something. Simon slung his coat over his messenger bag and leaned against the metal pole that held up the bus stop sign. He couldn't help but run hhis hands down his sides and front, trying to get rid of the itching feeling that came with individual droplets running down his body. He flund his head back and sighed at the sky. Did it have to rain today of all days. 

**Baz's POF**

Baz sighed, shaking his head. It had been a week since he'd had the conversation and bus ride with that cute boy Simon. Sure they had class together but Pol Sci was such a busy class that they hardly ever had the time to talk about anything other then their school work. Baz hadn't been able to get the image of that boy out of his mind. The feeling of his strong stomach under Baz's long fingers. How heavy he was on his lap, but so easy to lift. The way his cheeks turned cherry red at anything Baz said. How Simon had gripped Baz shoulders when he landed in his lap and didn't seem to want to let go. And how when Baz helped him up, Simon had held on a beat longer than necessary. Baz sighed. This was going to get him no where. There was no use pining over this poor straight boy. Baz had seen him walking with a girl everyday. They were always close and laughing. It must be his girlfriend. Baz was about to take a sharp left when he noticed a boy standing at a bus stop, soaked through white shirt, showing off a toned, defined stomach. Baz smiled. This is just what he needed to get Simon off of his mind. Baz slowed down as he neared the stop and froze completely when he saw who was standing there. Simon. Baz almost growled. He lifted his foot to slam it down on the gas pedal and drive away when he noticed that Simon looked miserable. Hot, yes. But miserable too. So Baz slowed to a stop and rolled down the window. 

"Care for a ride?" 

Simon leaned down and Baz tried not to stare at the way the water droplets were running from his hair, down his temples and curving over his cheek bones. He didn't think he succeeded. Simon just stared at him for a second, mouth open before Baz spoke up again. 

"Well? I haven't got all night. get in." 

Simon nodded then bit his lip, his hand stopping on the handle. "I'm all wet."

Baz had to bite his lip before he said something stupid. "That's alright. It won't do any damage. Now get in before I leave you here to freeze to death. I think I've got some left over scones from lunch today."

Simon narrowed his eyes. "Sour Cherry Scones?"

Baz nodded and holy hell he had never seen anybody enter a car so fast. He laughed and reached back for his bag, pulling out two wrapped scones and passing them to SImon. "Here. Have them both. I'm not hungry." 

Simon smiled and barely remembered to thank him beofre tearing them open and shoving them into his mouth. Baz would've gotten angry about the mess of crumbs he was making if he hadn't gotten mesmerized by a piece of scone that had gotten stuck to his lip and was sitting there, bouncing as Simon chewed. Baz reached forward and plucked it off. Simon froze and smiled, swallowing quickly before thanking Baz again. He started eating, but much slower and a little neater this time. Baz just nodded and put the car in gear. 

"Where to?" 

"Do you know Penelope Bunce?" 

Baz nodded. He had had a project with her once and had to go to her house to complete it. One of hte worst experiences of his life. They didn't have a small hous eby any means, it was just so full. Full of things, full of books, full of people. Baz had been afraid for his life when he had to stay there for a few hours. 

"Could you drop me there please? I've got to get her help on something before I go home." 

Baz nodded again. "So is she your girlfriend?" He asked almost high fiveing himself for how casual he sounded. "Becuase I always see you two around campus, huddled close together. Always laughing."

Simon shook his head vigorously, chewing quickly. "No no no! Penny is just my friend. A really good friend. I'd never date her. Can't a guy be friends with a girl and not want to date her?" 

Baz nodded, trying to hold back a smile. "I guess. You guys just seemed really close." He shrugged, taking a right. "So what are you doing at her house?"

"I'm going to ask her to help me with math. But she's shit at math too. I'm just hoping she's less shitty than I am." 

Baz laughed and nodded. "If that doesn't work out, I've never gotten below an A in any of my math classes. I'd be happy to help." 

Simon's eyes widened. "Really? you'd do that? Can you? Can we now? My homework is due in like, 12 ours and I have no idea how to do any of this. Just skip Penny's and help me please." 

Baz laughed again and swung a U-turn. "Alright. But only because you said please and I don't like going to Bunce's house. But you don't get to complain about my teaching methods."

***

Simon pay attention. This isn't that hard. You just need to remember SOH-CAH-TOA. Sin equals Opposite over Hypotinus. Cosin equals Adjacent over Hypotinus. Tangent equals Opposite over Adjacent. That's all you have to remember. Do you understand that? Here, I've written it down for you so you can study it later." Baz handed Simon a Sticky Note and watched as Simon smiled. "Understand it a little bit better?" 

Simon nodded. "Yes thank you Baz! This is amazing. You're the best teacher I've ever had. And you're not a condesending asshole like my professor. Thank you! I think I get it now, which is a first in all of my math history. i don't know how to make it up to you." 

Baz held his tongue and smiled. "Don't worry about it. Jjust call home and tell someone you're staying here because it's far too late be driving and I'm too tired. You're staying the night. I'll make sure you get to school on time, don't worry. And I'll drive you home after."

Simon sat there a little stunned. "You want me to stay the night at your house? With you? I don't understand. This is not a good idea. I'll break everything. I'm a klutz. You're lawn even looks expensive. This nis not a good plan I promise you." 

Baz shook his head. "I said don't worry about it. Relax. I'm not driving you anywhere tonight so get used to it." 

"I guess if you don't mind." Simon bit his ip and wrung his hands. "I'll try not to break anything yeah?"

"Sounds like a good plan." Baz went to his dresser and pulled out two pairs of pajama pants, tossing one pair to Simon and pointing at a door to his right. "Bathroom." 

Simon took the pants and changed in the bathroom before coming out and seeing Baz sitting on his bed, flipping through his phone. "Come sit. I'm not tired enough to go to sleep so let's talk? We see each other everyday but we hardly know anything about each other. Tell me about yourself. Likes, dislikes? Favourite people, food, books. Everything and anything." 

Simon sat cross legged in front of Baz and shifted a bit, thinking quietly. "I can'tpick a favourite food." He said after a while. "I like them all. Well, not fish. I'm not a husge fish fan. But literally anything is a solid yes from me. I like boys Penny has got to be my favourite person. She's been my friend since we were children. 11 years old. The only person who didn't like me because I was new. She liked me because I was me. So we stuck together. SHe's always been there for me. You can't really ask for a better friend. I'm not a huge reader so I don't think I have a favourite book. I like food and friends and people in general. I don't like it when people are mean to others for no reason. I hate it when people act like their better than someone else. Everyone is equal. Um I don't know."

Baz hadn't heard anything past 'I like boys." His head was reeling. this could not be true. This beautiful boy was not straight? He liked boys? Baz was cheering and screaming in his head. 

"Why are you smiling like that Baz? It's a little creepy. Are you alright?" Simon leaned forward into Baz's space to get aw better look at his face, making Baz jump a bit. 

"You like boys. Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one, so it made me happy to hear you say that. And plus you're an extremely attractive young male who is not straight. That must piss off all of the girls." Baz leaned back and laughed loudly. 

Simon started, jumping back a bit. "I mean, I don't know. Wait. You think I'm attractive?" 

Baz just gave Simon a bored look. "Do you own a mirror? Of course I think you're attractive. That's because you are attractive." 

Simon looked at Baz for a second before grabbing him by the back of the neck and pulling the taller boy into a kiss. Baz froze for a minute, very confused. He didn't know what was going on for a solid second before he surged forward against Simon and tangled his fingers in the boys hair. This was what Baz had been waiting for since the first time he'd seen the boy. He pushed against Simon, mirroring his movement with his lips and pouring everything he had been feeling into the kiss. Simon poured back just as much if not more and pulled Baz even closer. When they pulled apart, Simon rested his forehead against Baz's. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

Baz scoffed. "I didn't even know you were gay until like, two minutes ago. How could I have told you. I'm the only gay guy I know."

Simon chuckled. "So what are we now? Friends? Friends with kissing bemnefits? Boyfriends?" 

Baz laughed. "I think we should start out as friends with kissing benefits until we know each other better yeah?" 

"I just want to kiss you all day. Do I have to wait?" 

Baz laughed and pulled him closer. "No. You never have to ask and you never have to wait."


	5. I Really Don't Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depression AU where Simon comes back angry and sad and Baz ends up confessing

Baz jumped as Simon slammed the door to their shared room before kicking everything in his bath to get to his bed as noisily as possible. az sneered at the look on Simon's face as the angry teen flopped face first onto his bed. 

"Trouble in paradise Snow? You and Bunce have a fight?" 

Simon lifted his head enough to bare his teeth at Baz. Wow! Those nubs humans called their teeth were so scary! Baz just rolled his eyes and started up again with a scoff. 

"You know? You'd think you'd be used to it by now, what with Wellbelove breaking up with you too. You'd think you'd have sworn off girls by now. Baz could dream. 

"Fuck you Baz. Fuck you. you have no idea what's going on right now so just fuck off. I'm not in the mood for you to be a giant dick to me right now." Simon's voice turned sad and quiet. "Please just leave me alone." 

Baz put down his book and furrowed his eyebrows. He had never heard Simon so upset before. Sure he'd seen him angry and happy and every other emotion under the sun. But Simon had never let Baz see him sad like this. It was new and it worried Baz to no end. He knew it was bad because Simon had just asjed Baz to leave him be. He had said please. To Baz of all people. Something was definitely worng with this boy. Baz got up and walked to Simon's bed, sitting on it next to Simon's waist. He laid a hand on Simon's shoulder gently, flinching at the heat. If Simon didn't calm down, he might go off. 

"What's wrong Snow? ANd don't tell me nothing because I'm not stupid. I want to help you. Please let me." 

Simon had lifted his head and looked ready to start yelling at Baz, but when he had said please it seemed to break down some sort of wall inside of Simon and his face fell as he rolled over and stared blankly at the ceiling. He started rambling, talking so fast that Baz could hardly follow the sentences. 

"I feel so alone Baz! My only friend is Penelope. I tell her everything! We hang out all the time. She's my best friend and I love her, but she's got this new boyfriend and no time for me. Every time I ask her to hang out she says she can't because she's with him. It's like she's forgotten me now. She stopped sitting with me at luc=nch in favour of sitting with him and his friends, who she should hate because they're all daft and can't keep up with her level of intellect. Baz, what if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore? What if she's done with me?" 

Baz squeezed Simon's shoulder and shook his head. "Bunce doesn't throw anything away so easily. I'm sure this is all just because he's new and she's infatuated. Soon it won't be as all consumong because he won't hold the same intrest. You'll have your friend back in no time." 

Simon's expression hadn't moved from its downcast position. "But what if she doesn't come back to me? WHat if she decides that I'm weighing her down or I'm not good enough for her? What if she shuts me out? Then I'll have no one. Penny won't want me, you and Agatha hate me. Everybody hates me!" And with something that sounded supisciously like a sob, Simon rolled over and shoved his face into his pillow, trying not to let Baz see the shaking in his shoulders. 

Baz could feel his heart breaking."Snow I don't hate you." Ba zonly got a scoff as a response. "I really don't Snow and I just want you to be happy. I really don't hate you." 

Simon sat up, forgetting about his tear stained cheeks in favour of glaring at Baz through red-rimed eyes. "Really? You really don't hate me? Then why did you treat me like that? Why do you still treat me like you do?" If you don't hate me, explain that." 

Baz winced. That was something he had never wanted to talk with Simon about. He lowered his head and took a deep breath. "I was like that because I like you, Snow." Baz didn't look up, instead he focused on a dirty sock that was resting by his feet. He flinched at the gasp he heard from Simon and slowly curled in on himself as Simon glared. 

"What?" Simon's voice was dangerously low and Baz could feel the magic rolling around him, thick and hot. The smell of smoke grew stronger. 

Baz started to get, wanting to get away so Simon could calm down, but Simon grabbed his wrist, his hot fingers almost scorching Baz's skin and making his heart flutter dangerously. Simon used his grip to pull Baz back onto the unmade bed. 

"Look at me Baz. Look at me. Basilton. Do not make me say your full name. Look. At. Me." Simon gripped Baz's chin, forcing him to make eye contact. 

"What Snow? I've got things to attend to." 

Simon bristled with anger and Baz gulped. Simon's grip tightened on his wrist and face. "No Baz. You don't. You do not get to tell me you like me and then run away. You don't get to tell me you like me and then o right back to being an asshole. You're going to sit here until you explain this to me. Were you lying? I want an explaination yesterday. I want you to-"

Baz leaned forward and kissed Simon as hard as he could. He wanted an explaination so Baz gave him one. The kiss only lasted a few moments but Simon was breathless. Baz leaned his forehead against Simon's and breathed slowly. "I fucking love you Simon. I always have. But my family wants you dead and I already am dead, but my father would kill me if he found out and if my mother were alive she rip my heart out herself. but has any of that stopped me? Even when you were with Agatha? No. Of course not. because everytime I convince myself to stop liking you, you show up with your moles and your smile and your hair like the sun and I hate myself all over again because all I can think about is Simon bloody Snow. Everytime I see you I want to kiss you and run my fingers through your hair but I have to stop myself because dammit Snow you were dating Agatha. You liked girls. And I am not a girl. The only way I could stop from throwing myself at you everyday was to put you down and make you hate me. But to hear you say that you think I hate you? Such a lie. I love you Simon. And I think I always will" 

Simon reached up and cupped Baz's cheek. Fortunately Simon's hand was a lot cooler now. He wasn't going to explode anytime soon. Simon leaned forward and kissed Baz. 

"I've never really thought about how I feel about you, but I know I don't hate you. I'm too obsessed with you to hate you. But I think I could love you Baz. If you'll let me, that is." 

Baz smiled. "How am I to say no to that?"


	6. Why Are You Always Fighting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz has asked Simon not to fight and he tries really hard, but when someone brings up Baz's mother? Simon is not pleased

"Come on Simon. Chosen One. Do something!"

I sat still and didn't move. Baz had made me promise to stop fighting. So I wasn't going to fight anyone. I took a deep breath and went back to ignoring the kid. I didn't even know him. He didn't even know me. Why was he doing this.? 

"You're such a fag Simon. You and the dumb boyfriend of yours." I stiffened. If he knew what was good for him, this kid would stop talking. "Oh did I strike a nerve? Did I make wittle baby Simon angry? Is it because I insulted your boy toy? What's his name again? Baz? What a stupid name! Who would name their child Baz?"

"His mother gave him that name." I had to talk slowly in order to hold my tongue. "His dead mother."

My anger was rising the smell of smoke was growing. The kids around us all started to edge away. They all knew from the time that Penny described it, that I was about to go off if I let this escalate any more. The kid seemed to either not notice or not care. 

"Oh his mother died? How I wish I was her! She must be so happy to be rid of such a son! A spineless, dickless, piece of shit gaywad son. I'd kill myself if was his mother-" 

I exploded from my seat and buried my fist in his jaw. The resounding crack brought a satisfied smile to my lips. But I didn't stop there. I followed him to the ground and brought my fists down on his face again and again. I barely felt the punches he was landing on my sides and chest. I felt the one shot he got to my mouth and I retaliated with a sharp jab to the temple. The fight was over in a matter of seconds. I had knocked the kid unconscious. I slowly stood up and turned away, walking out of Watford and into the woods. Baz was going to be so pissed off when he saw me. I needed to stay away until he was out feeding or asleep. My only problem was that I could still feel the anger making my magic slosh around inside of me. I needed to calm down but short of just going off, Baz was the only one who could calm me down. But I couldn't go see him. I took a deep breath and started running towards the entrance of Watford. I closed my eyes as I ran and concentrated on the need to be unseen. I could feel my magic working as I slid past the guards and continued running to the spot where the goblin had tried to eat me at the beginning pf the year. My breathing was harsh and ragged and I let all the anger I had been feeling towards that boy well up. The smell of smoke was so strong that it clogged my throat. My skin was burning hot and my magic was leaking out of me in steady waves. I bared my teeth and threw back my head as I let it all go. My magic was blasting out of me in all directions as my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I blacked out. 

***

When I came to later, I could still feel the burning hotness of my magic, but it was less than before so that was good. I groaned as I got to my feet and stumbled into a run back towards Watford. I didn't have the energy to make myself unseen as I jogged back to the gates. It was dark when I got back and I waved at the guards as the gates opened for me and I jogged to my room. I walked slowly up the stairs, trying to get my breath back and stall as long as possible. It wasn't dark enough for Baz to be asleep but there was a high chance that he was out feeding. I pricled my finger and entered the room as quietly as I could. The lights were out. I breathed a sigh of relief as I sagged against the door. I jumped when the lights flicked on to reveal Baz, standing in the middle of the room, wand out, arms crossed and the most disapproving look. I ducked my head as the light blinded me and i kept it down so Baz wouldn't see the guilt in my eyes. 

"What in the hell were you doing? Where have you been Simon? I was worried sick! You said you were coming back for tea and then you never showed up. Crowley Snow. Do you know-" 

I looked up and opened my mouth to defend myself and Baz took a step back. Then he rushed towards me and I flinched, fearing more yelling, but he just cradled my face in his hands and pulled me closer to him. I flinched back when he touched my split lip. I had forgotten that the kid had even hit me back. Though it was probably part of the reason that I felt so sore right now. 

"Simon! What happened? You smell like smoke, did you go off? Did something attack you? Was it the Humdrum?" 

I shook my head and pulled my face from his hands. "No. I wasn't attacked." I looked down and scuffed at the floor. "I got in a fight. That's why I've been gone for so long. I didn't want you to find out and get angry. I really tried not to, I promise." 

Baz shook his head and grabbed my wrist, dragging me to the bathroom and pushing me down onto the toilet while he grabbed the first aid kit. He was muttering and shaking his head as he lightly dabbed a wet cloth against any broken skin. 

"What were you thinking Simon? I thought we had a deal. You promised to stop. Why didn't you stop?" 

I would've hung my head if he didn't have it so firmly in his grasp. "I tried. I really did. It was some 6th year. Talking crap to me. I didn't pay any attention to him. I took deep breaths. I wasn't going to fight him. But then he started talking about you Baz. And your mother. He said the worst things. I tried so hard to remember my promise to you. And then he said that were he your mother he'd kill himself and I lost it. I decked him in the jaw as hard as I could and didn't stop until he was unconscious. Then I just left him there among the other students and went into the Wood to calm down but I was so angry. I left Watford so I could go off in peace and that's why I smell like smoke. I tried to time it so I came back when you were out or asleep, but I passed out when I went off and lost track of the time. I'm sorry Baz. I didn't want to break my promise but it was either punch him in the face or go off. I'm sorry Baz." I was trying to look anywhere but Baz, but with my chin in his hand and his face so close, filling my vision, it was a difficult task. 

The hardness of Baz's face softened as he listened to me. "Thank you Simon. Not for fighting, I'm still miffed about that, but thank you for defending me and my mother. And be sure to tell me who that kid was so I can give him my two cents." 

"You're not going to eat him right?"

Baz grimaced. "That's disgusting Snow. No. I'm not going to eat him." He shook his head and kissed the corner of my mouth, far from the gash in my lip, and smiled against the skin of my cheek. "Come to bed Simon. You look terrible."

"I need to shower. I feel like I'm swimming through like, 20 layers of sweat. I'll go to bed in a few yeah?" 

I smiled at the feeling of Baz's warm breath against my cheek, wishing I didn't need to leave this spot. I sighed when Baz pulled away and gathered everything up, putting away the first aid kit and leaving the bathroom. I sighed again when I pulled off my shirt and looked down at my ribs. Was the kid wearing brass knuckles or something? I turned on the water and stepped under the warm spray, letting it was off the past few hours of disappointment and anger. I smirked as I used Baz's shampoo. He'd be pissed when he smelt it. My shower was a short one and I was out of it quickly, pulling on some pajama bottoms and using a towel to clean up the mess I had made of the floor. When I walked out into our room, Baz was laying in my bed, face buried in my pillow and curled into a ball. He looked up at me with narrowed eyes as soon as the door opened. 

"Did you use my fucking shampoo again, Snow?" 

I just laughed and pulled the covers down, sliding next to him, forcing him to stretch out. "Maybe I did. May be I didn't. What can you do about it now?" I tried not to laugh again when he shoved me, but when the moon caught his face and I saw the pout he was wearing, I couldn't stop it. "Oh Baz come on. I defended your honor today, I think I deserve some shampoo. Plus yours smells better than the ones they provide." 

"I know it smells better. That's because it's more expensive. And just this once are you allowed to use my shampoo without me yelling at you. Because you defended my honor. But next time, try to do it without fighting. If you weren't the Mage's favourite, you would have been kicked out years ago. Too many offenses and they won't have a choice Simon. I don't want you kicked out."

I nodded, scooting closer to him, seeking his cold skin to sooth my burning heat. "Alright. But you know how I am with words."

"Crowley Snow. You're skin is burning. Are you sick or on fire?" 

I laughed. "I thought you liked fire. Isn't the House of Pitch synonymous with the House of Fire? Come here, you're cold and I want you to cool me down. Plus, I can warm you up. It's a win win so I don't understand why you're still so far away."

Baz just laughed, shoved me and then pressed himself against my side. "I'm serious though Simon. Thank you for not letting that brat talk about my mother that way." 

I smiled nad kissed his jaw. "I'd never let anyone do that. And if he so much as looks at you in a way I don't like, it will be very difficult for me to keep my fists to myself. But I will if you ask it of me." 

Baz smiled back and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me even closer to him as he kissed my hairline.


End file.
